


【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 04

by Kathleen_719



Series: Storm [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 邪教教主锤X连环杀手基（完全没用的设定）原创人物出场。这一章主要是疏离命案发生后的线索。





	【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 04

Chapter Four

泰尔家族接管了查问。连林谷市警察都只能等帮派问完话后才进行调查笔录。  
第一个接受查问的是发现尸体的夜班经理派恩先生。  
根据口供，昨晚酒店大约于23点55分左右停电。作为当时身在酒店的最高决策人，派恩先生紧急召集各部门当班主管布置完任务后，才打电话通知酒店老板，也就是死者露丝·萨克逊。  
“萨克逊女士按惯常在铃声响了五下之后接起电话。因为信号不佳，我也没听出她语气有否不妥。知道停电事故后，萨克逊女士当即表示现在立即赶回来。至于她要从何处回来，这点我作为下属不方便亦不应该问。”  
派恩先生的话合情合理。那么按照估算，凌晨时分露丝·萨克逊应该还活着，和初步尸检的死亡时间大致吻合。  
“在我巡逻到八楼时，门童卡斯·杨格通过对讲机告诉我，说萨克逊女士回来了，并请我巡完房就到夜班经理办公室等着，她想了解一下情况。”  
“那么露丝有出现吗？”  
背对发问者和被问话者的康拉德·泰尔一直看窗外连绵雨帘，在听到派恩说到关键时，突然插问了一句。他的语气平淡，对死了个情妇不太上心似的。  
夜班经理摇头，表示一直等到凌晨1点58分，还未见萨克逊女士出现。他想过打电话上老板的房间，但最近露丝·萨克逊的精神状态不太好，有时听工作汇报还会心不在焉。派恩先生只当可能老板太累所以改变主意先行休息去了。毕竟时间已过凌晨，正常人在停电的房间里除了睡觉也没什么好消遣。  
“至于我为什么会发现尸体，那是因为停电的缘故早餐不能提供萨克逊女士惯常喝的咖啡，所以我才想征询一下她的意见改喝什么牌子什么味道的红茶好。谁知道一推开门就……”  
露丝·萨克逊住在苏克瓦提大酒店的行政套房中。这间套房位于第十四层的尽头，占据颇宽敞的空间。  
发现尸体时房间没有挣扎打斗过的痕迹，萨克逊女士穿着她那身标志性的剪裁利落的红色套装趴在书桌上。她的脖子有一圈青紫色的勒痕，根据伤痕的大小初步判断应该是被麻绳一类的工具勒死的。  
至于这是不是最终的死因要进一步检验尸体才能作出判断。  
  
***  
第二个被问话的是露丝·萨克逊生前见过的最后一个人，即门童卡斯·杨格。  
约莫十八、九岁的年轻人非常紧张。生长在林谷市的他当然知道苏克瓦提大酒店是黑帮的产业。正因如此，他才想要来这里入职。出入的客人付给门童的小费之慷慨都够得上他工资的二倍了，有时甚至是三倍。  
在酒店入职三个月，刚过试用期的杨格显然没有接触过多少泰尔家族的人，更遑论见过苏克瓦提大酒店幕后的真正老板康拉德。所以他握着门童制服的暗红色礼宾帽进入房间后表现出来的忐忑不安，也就不难理解了。  
问话的依旧是教父大人的心腹，有参谋之称的施泰恩·巴布尔。这个被称为“连狐狸也要被骗上当”的男人观察力与判断力俱佳，是康拉德颇可倚重的左右手。  
“你的名字是卡斯·杨格？”  
年轻的门童点点头，紧张得抓住帽子的手都在冒汗。  
“能描述一下你昨晚看见萨克逊女士的情景吗？”  
施泰恩相当和颜悦色，他知道现在吓唬对方没用，还不如卸下他不安的负担。问话者的友善起了作用，卡斯咽了口唾液，开始回忆昨晚的情景。  
  
“昨晚……或者说今早凌晨大约12点22分左右，我看见萨克逊女士步入大堂，就穿着那套红色的风雨衣。大概因为下雨吧，老板还翻起长领盖住头脸。”  
“你入职多久？”  
“三个月，刚过试用期。不过我经常在酒店外面透过玻璃窗见到在大堂出现的萨克逊女士；我还为她叫过几次计程车，被老板夸奖过勤快聪明呢。所以，我是认得她的。虽然昨晚上停电，我又不敢用电筒的光直接照射萨克逊女士，不过发型、身材、脸型轮廓都是她，我应该不会认错的。”  
卡斯·杨格的话半真半假。他描述的场景都是真实的，不过肯定自己所见之人就是露丝·萨克逊这点却非。他口中的“几次”实际上是一次，露丝也并未跟他说过话更未赞过他。现在杨格如此说法，实际是夸耀自己的工作能力，希望留个好印象罢了。  
“你有发觉萨克逊女士不寻常的表现吗？”  
“没……哦，昨晚老板回来时还带了一个旅行箱，就25KG行李箱那种。我提出帮忙拿到房间去，但是被婉拒了。”  
在露丝·萨克逊的房间内的确有那么一个行李箱，半新不旧，毫不起眼。里面有一些女子衣服，应该属于露丝的。上面有指纹，要进一步化验才知道属于谁。  
杨格又说了露丝·萨克逊让自己找夜班经理一事。供词和派恩的没有冲突，是可信证供。杨格还交代，离开时没有按照“流程”给停电失去电子锁功能的房门落锁。  
“因为那是老板啊。我不敢。”  
卡斯说话时紧张得连大气都不敢出。如果真的因为他没有锁门而导致露丝·萨克逊遇害——或泰尔家族这么认为，那么要为此而付出的代价可能高昂到自己承受不来。  
施泰恩应该也想到这点，所以他看向教父大人。康拉德脸上表情全无变化，只点点头示意继续。  
“我回到大堂，大约过了十几分钟？反正是半小时之内，有个短头发约莫三、四十岁的女人来投宿。她还不断抱怨由于连场暴雨，附近的加油站都闹油荒，其中一家的看店小哥就介绍她来我们酒店休息一晚。接待完她之后，我整个晚上就再没见过有客人进来，更没有客人可以出房门。所以今晨派恩先生发现……”  
杨格没有说下去，但他的意思大家都明白。  
施泰恩瞧一眼教父大人后站起来对门童表示，对方的问话已结束，刚才的事可照实跟一会儿笔录的警察说。  
  
当房间内只剩下康拉德和施泰恩——连保镖都被遣了出去，参谋才哼了一声。  
“我早说了不要把钥匙给露丝保管。现在可好了。她被杀，钥匙不翼而飞。就不知道账簿她收在哪里。我们是不是要请个灵媒问一下。”  
康拉德仿佛听不到参谋的嘲讽，也可以说是不以为忤。  
“杀她的人拿走了钥匙，可以这么推断吧？”  
“表面证据可以成立。房间整齐，凶手要么就是有备而来，要么对方就是露丝认识的人所以她才没挣扎。值钱的东西一样都没丢失，可以说明的也是两点：时间仓促，或凶手目标明确。不过，这都只是猜测，露丝在死亡前早把钥匙交给别人了也未可知。”  
施泰恩不负“参谋”之名，分析得合情合理。  
“乔纳森说所有房间他都确认过，有住客的都已锁上了。”  
“问题就在这里。”  
康拉德·泰尔闻言皱眉。其实他挺喜欢露丝，不然也不会让她打理用以掩护诸多非法交易之场所的苏克瓦提大酒店，也不会让有财务管理学位的她参与做账管账。现在人死不能复生，揪出凶手为她报仇却是次要之事，露丝管的账簿才是关键。身为教父，虽说是家族内的掌权人，然而家族里有其他虎视眈眈的叔伯兄弟，希望抓小辫子寻错处呢。  
“苏克瓦提大酒店有150个房间，乔纳森只检查了前台登记的OD（已入住）房；VC（已清洁空房）和VD（未清洁空房）都没有。”  
施泰恩一针见血。  
“所以电子锁失灵的话空无住客的房间好可能成为凶手藏身之地。”  
康拉德点头。  
“大堂员工证实，到我们到达为止并没有人员出入过，停车场管理员也如是说。那么凶手是还在酒店抑或摸黑及趁工作人员守夜疲惫松懈时已经脱身，就不得而知了。”  
“那么你的意见？”  
“把所有客人都问一次话是必须的。菲力已经到了，我们分开查问效率应该会提高。昨晚登记入住的客房数有63间，登记住客87人。没有登记的住客里有我们的熟人。”  
施泰恩给康拉德看打印出来的监控画面——尽管酒店现在仍是停电状态，不过泰尔家族的人带了手提电脑和小型发电机给保安监控室供电以方便翻查停电前的记录。  
“索尔·奥丁森。问话就从他开始好了。”  
  
***  
教主大人被带到行政套房内。  
这不是他第一次见康拉德·泰尔，更不是第一次见施泰恩，所以对于一进门的搜身程序很是不以为然甚至还挺适应。不过今天的保镖比较粗鲁，在拍打他腰侧确定有没有藏械时力度太大，位置又刚好拍在伤口上，索尔·奥丁森不禁皱眉倒吸一口凉气，随即发现沙发对面的两个男人目光有异。  
教主大人微微一笑，用无甚所谓的语气说道：  
“昨晚大意了，没想到羔羊竟然会动犄角，不过倒是很有情趣。”  
塔维尔教教主的风流名声在林谷市很响亮，信徒私底下的“献祭”也是半公开的秘密。  
“教主大人近来可还繁忙？”  
“多得泰尔家族的合作，生意倒是蒸蒸日上。”  
“呵，不止我们泰尔家吧，听说巴赫罗那家族也有人成了教主的忠实信徒，想必提供的帮助亦多。”  
“神本无私无成见。神之眼中只见个体信徒，只要真心信教，不论出身一概接纳。至于信徒为主所做之事，全在乎其奉行的信仰之道，亦不是神或神之使者所强求。”  
几句话一过，施泰恩与索尔便已交了一战。在问话者一方是要告诫教主大人，他们对情况了如指掌，别想着出古惑；在奥丁森先生一方，则也表示塔维尔教是泰尔家族的朋友，同时也是他们竞争者巴赫罗那家族的朋友。他现在是“坦诚相对”的合作姿态，而非被逼上绝路的困窘。  
“那么教主先生昨晚莅临苏克瓦提大酒店所为何事？”  
问话的反倒是康拉德。年近半百的黑道教父现在直直盯着眼前这个英俊得让无论男女都不愿挪开视线的金发男人。  
教父大人亲自问话，索尔当然谨慎回答。好在他的确有来苏克瓦提大酒店的正当原因，那就是为了避免有线电视频道明察暗访的滋扰，所以干脆主动接受他们的采访。奥丁森先生毫不讳言之所以选这里，一来酒店场地够大，二来也是最主要的原因，是不让摄影机偷偷摸摸在教堂附近活动，从而影响塔维尔教最大的收入来源——即边境走私生意。天知道他们会拍到什么画面呢。  
“毕竟，小心驶得万年船。对吗，巴布尔先生？”  
“的确，奥丁森教主是个行事谨慎的人。”  
施泰恩点头，但语气却是辛辣的讽刺。看来“参谋”并不怎么喜欢索尔这个合作伙伴？  
  
“那么直播完呢？”  
“当然是世俗游戏时间。我们很久没见，自然就情不自禁，激烈了一点。”  
索尔·奥丁森说的是玩笑话，但听在旁人耳里真有说不出道不明的暧昧。联想到他的受伤……莫不是玩了S&M？还真看不出如此强势风流的男人竟然喜欢被虐。  
奥丁森教主就是再猜十次，也不可能猜到泰尔家族对自己的评价竟然悄悄发生了改变。  
“昨晚和你一起的是洛卡布雷那先生吗？你们之前认识？他不是你的新‘祭品’？”施泰恩半信半疑，是以要追问细节。  
“哦，当然不是。老实说，我为他着迷。自从大半年前见第一面之后，我便迷上他如海如水晶，时而幽深时而碧清的双眸。我亦相信，这是神回应所求，赐予我们的缘分。”  
这种宠溺的语气这种肉麻的情话是一分真三分做戏其余六分全是假。索尔不知道这番说辞能否让康拉德·泰尔采信，心里忐忑脸上却半点也没泄露出来。  
“是吗？如果奥丁森教主真的如此痴情，那还接受其他‘祭品’？”  
“哦，每一段异地恋情都必须面对这种问题，不是吗？”索尔耸耸肩，表示这个问题过于吹毛求疵了。  
施泰恩沉默不语。他一般不关心别人的风流韵事，认为那是街巷妇孺的无聊谈资。现在这样再三追问细节已是破例。其实他不清楚索尔·奥丁森上过床的人有多少，问了也是白问。倒是一会儿与那位洛卡布雷那先生的问话更可能瞧出有没有矛盾破绽的地方呢。  
索尔知道暂时算是过关了。也怪自己当时太自信，以为睡了黑帮老大的情妇（之一）也没关系。  
严格来说，只要人活着就没关系，重点是露丝·萨克逊现在死了。她过去一年捐献慷慨又经常去教堂，即便他们只睡过寥寥两三次，最近半年更是清白得如般尼安河水一般，但睡过一次和睡过多次，又有什么区别吗？  
奥丁森教主大人现在只希望露丝之死不要意外牵扯出他们之间的私情就好。  
  
TBC  



End file.
